City Boy
.jpg |band = Kyven |album = |writers = |producers = |genre = Dance-pop |runtime = 3:38 }} "City Boy" is a song by Kyven. It was used for the group dance in Moms Making Waves. Lyrics It's all goin' down Friday, 4:30 Gotta get a bolt bus down to the city I-95 is the road to the party NYC's where you'll find me Crammed in the back near the bathroom stall Traffic jam at the Lincoln Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel) No prob 'cuz I'm almost there The night is young, so I don't care Pick up my favorite bottle Head down to 33rd Pregamin' up at Nathan's 'Til we're acting absurd The party's getting started And now we're on our way Yeah, I can hear the music (hear the music say) City boy We've been waiting for you City boy Come on and dance (come on and dance) City boy Do what you gotta do because Everybody loves, everybody loves, everybody Everybody loves a city boy DJ rocks, he's a neighborhood idol Girls on stage like a dance recital Jay-Z and everyone's jumpin' Seaside in the house Fist pumpin' Vodka, Red Bull, and test tube shots Awkward hookup whose name I forgot Russian twins and a young Clark Gable What's that Filipino girl doin' on the table? Bartender's movin' slowly Just got to catch her eyes No, no, this round is on me 'Cuz, man, I love these guys Yeah, we're just here to party Yeah, we're feelin' alright And now the beats about to drop in Beats about to drop City boy We've been waiting for you City boy Come on and dance (come on and dance) City boy Do what you gotta do because Everybody loves, everybody loves, everybody Everybody loves a city boy City boy We've been waiting for you City boy Come on and dance City boy Do what you gotta do because Everybody loves, everybody loves, everybody Everybody loves a city boy Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city City boy City boy City boy City boy Yeah, we're just here to party City boy Yeah, we're just here to party City boy Yeah, we're feelin' alright Yeah, we're feelin' alright Yeah, we're feelin' alright City boy We've been waiting for you City boy Come on and dance (come on and dance) City boy Do what you gotta do because Everybody loves, everybody loves, everybody Everybody loves a city boy City boy (Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city) We've been waiting for you City boy (Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city) Come on and dance City boy (Take a train, take a boat Take a plane to the city) Do what you gotta do because Everybody loves, everybody loves, everybody Everybody loves a city boy City boy City boy City boy City boy Video Gallery Group dance from broadcast Full group dance from audience Category:Songs Category:Dance Moms: Miami Season One Songs Category:Dance Moms: Miami Songs Category:Dance Moms: Miami Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Moms Making Waves Category:Dance-Pop